mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AUN Laws
Subsections *AUN Conduct Laws *AUN Bans *AUN Redundant Laws Loveshack / Dustfire Valley Gate Create a UN-controlled gate between Loveshack and Dustfire Valley. This small invesment would allow for fair use of transport to and from Outland, encouraging a strong economy and tourism rise and, more importantly, connect the UNAT territory in Outland and Arsinos together. The Gate could be active soon as the UNAT land has recently come into possession of Blacklight. *LUP: With the resource in UN possession anyway, is it necessary (or indeed wise) for this to go through the UN? This seems like a prime opportunity for one of the gate-owning nations to veto the construction of a UN gate to gain more control. *AAC: Strongly in favor, given the proposal above will almost certainly fail. *NVK: We are scared of what comes out of these gates. Loveshack Currency Due to the issues with Loveshack using both the Fuck and the Stahlmark, some residents feel the island should pick one or mint its own though others thing it can work out as a dual currency island particularly given its neutrality being an important factor. This proposal seeks to mandate a process to determine the currency being started *LUP: Fucks. It is not appropriate for the UN to use a form of currency named after a single nation. *AAC: Fucks, for obvious reasons. *NVK: fucks *AS: Fucks. *SHD: Lovebucks, featuring Felicia Day (Queen of the UN) on the coins and notes *STL: Lovebucks Waxahatchee Referendum The north half of the former-AAC territory, particularly New Falafel, is populated with DPRSJ, Novakeroz and Falafelian diaspora and given their proximity to their respective motherlands should be given the choice to join the budding Randocratic Union. UN peacekeepers should occupy the area until the referendum is concluded and agreement is reached by all sides. Echo Islands, Dustfire Valley as UNAT As the UN has jurisdiction in Outland, it makes sense for it to have physical presence there. These lands have historic significance as the centre of government on Outland, and the UN has a thing for islands. *AAC: Strongly against, we already have a stake. **What stance if an ammendment is made to cover Echo Islands only? ***For, but only if this amendment is made. If the proposal is passed without an amendement, AAC will consider this the UN declaring war. *NVK: The territory gained can be split between the UN and its members if it is considered to big. Prohibit false accusations of sexual harassment If evidence can be found that the accuser of a sexual harassment charge has intentionally wrongly accused the defendant, this should be punishable with a prison sentence. People v. Merlin With no provocation Merlin denied sexual assault before fellow Avengers and officers of the Dalanian military that Harry Potter came on to him; this is highly suspicious and should be investigated. Bananalon Frozen Banana Stand Seeing a perfect opportunity to make it a nicer place and more financially beneficial to the UN, Shaderia wishes to open some frozen banana stands in Bananalon. *SHD: it just makes sense. *AAC: There's always money in the banana stand. *KAL: What do the undead know about good food? We don't want to give the good people of Bananalon food poisoning. *DAL: nomnomnom Documented Members Only Countries with no wiki page cannot be full UN members. RoS, we're looking at you. *LPA: It's not hard to write a wiki page and it helps us know who we're dealing with. Note that this won't have any effect on RoS. *KAL: This is an attack on liberty and the right to privacy. *SHD: Compared to Shaderia's page all of yours are inferior, whether they exist or not, so Solomon makes no distinction. *KAL: I can guartee that nobody has read the entire Shaderian page. **ANON: ^This **ANON: ^^This ***ANON: ^^^^This is erroneous for I have read it ****ANON: ^This *DAL: it'd be nice to be aware of who the people are. Abstention by Default A way to deal with countries that will be away for long periods of time or have long periods of inactivity at the UN or little to no intention to vote on issues could be put into an 'abstention by default' category that means that by default they abstain on issues but still retain the right to vote when they choose to vote to. This would be both a voluntary option but also something that happens to countries that are too inactive that would be placed in the category automatically based on some kind of threshold though this may not be needed when a deadline is introduced. A period of a week or two was suggested by Lupaia depending on the urgency of the motion In the future a motion wont be passed upon the threshold being reached but on the deadline/turn of each 'cycle'. Allow Nominal Membership Nominal members could be heard at the UNGA and be part of UN initiatives and so forth but do not have any direct influence or control and would be at mostly ceremonial and advisory. Ban Purple Uniforms This proposal was originally tit-for-tat aggression in response AACs 'Ban supernatural forces fighting wars' proposal by Shaderia, who also stated that no one should feel like they've been killed by tinky winky. Other delegates saw the usefulness in this proposal in that it could allow aid organisations to better operate in war zones by wearing purple One Cuts, Other Chooses As per the tradition of teaching Lupinus children to share better by having one cut, and the other choose the half they want, Lupinis reposes a law where any time land is to be split amongst 2 forces, one decides where the split line is, and the second chooses which half of this they wish! To better reflect the tradition, a pie or cake will be baked in the shape of the land to be split in question and fruits/candies used to decorate cities and important locations. The confection will then be split by one party and the other chooses which half they wish to eat, and thus declaring which part of the land they will have. Pass Majorities Prematurely This proposal seeks to allow the premature passing or rejecting of proposals before the voting deadline provided that a majority of voting members has agreed. This has been standard practise in the UN, but it is time we clarified this issue for the legitimacy of the AUNGA. We also seek to exclude abstaining-by-default nations - so for a premature passing or rejecting over half of the non suspended, non-ABD countries must agree. Fine Dominos Dominoes should be fined for being stingy on the chicken bacon. Consumer rights groups demand action. AAC, Shaderia and Kaneland were in favour, with Novak against to protect their pizza industry. Kaneland and Shaderia suggested harsher punishment which may follow if they do not change their ways. Table Ownership Declaration The owner of the table must declare it within three days of acquisition. At least 2 UN member states must vote for a proposal before it is passed Basically, I'm pretty sure I've seen proposals on here that have passed after one person has voted for, and everyone else has abstained. The Lake of Fallen Angels should be made a UN protected area As a memorial site, Dalania feels that this Lake should be protected by UN peacekeepers, and that an attack on this site be considered a war crime. The peace monument in Lotitipol should be a protected site Much like the lake of fallen angels, it is a monument to the nuclear war that killed so many people and destroyed our previous world The UNEC should always have three members should one drop out or be suspended a new UNEC should be elected. UNEC Councillors can not be avengers while in office The position of Councillor is too important, slow to replace and requires much time from the councillor, it should therefore be a rule that prospective and elected councillors of the UNEC should not take the time and risk to partake in avengers missions. No army can pass through a UNAT territory without first gaining UN permission Punishment for countries late to vote in the Toastervision Acceptable punishments include a weeks suspension, bombing, execution of an individual of significance to that country. Discresion as to who and/or where is the UNECs Add defences to Loveshack and Bananalon A barracks and defences in each. With dedicaed airbases in each and a naval base in Loveshack Felicia Day to be ceremonial Queen of the Loveshack Prohibition (and repealment) of all language and culture laws. The choice of language and culture of a nation should be solely the decision of that nation, and as such, all laws and current proposals forcing a nation to adopt a specific language or culture should be repealed or cancelled with immediate effect. Additionally, this repealment will also apply in the future, and any such proposal would again be cancelled with immediate effect. A clarification of International Laws regarding individual nations Following numerous events where the lack of any ruling has been manipulated, in future, any proposal referring to a nation refers to that nation at time of writing, and any attempt to alter the territory that the nation specified possesses as the proposal is voted upon is to be considered invalid, and any resulting law will still apply to that territory. Set up an international research group to investigate the deep meanings of the song Friday The Cult Of The Machine God should be officially recognised as a terrorist group by the UN and be dealt with accordingly This so called "religious movement" worships a man who geonocidally massacred millions and reduced huge stretches of fertile land to barren wasteland. The followers of this movement show supremacist and racist views, particularly that "human flesh is weak and frail, and should be eliminated". Furthermore, they have time and time again caused mayhem and destruction to all of Arisnos, repeatedly instigating attacks against civillians and infrastructure. There has been no evidence shown that members of the cult live peacefully and within the rules of society, so UNEC councillor Death proposes to move that The Cult solely exist to cause harm to others, and should be stopped at all costs. Death proposes that Arisinos be put on red terror alert, and that all suspected members of the cult be put under 24 hour surveillance, and if proven to be complicit in the cults activities, immediately deported to Loveshack to be held and questioned. Repeal the "Protectorate actions during war" law passed at the last General Assembly It is far too vague, is a little unfair, and seems far more like a game rule than a UN decision. Bucaneer Island should be held responsible and be engaged through combat for the theft of a UN artefact, the murder of UN employees and the destruction of UN facilities. AAC, Dalania, Shaderia and UP were for. Stahl abstained, Kaneland was against. Death to all butt but metal All butt but metal should be destroyed, all creators of such filth should be imprisoned. *AS: It's not death to all 'butt' metal, it's death to all 'but' metal! \,,/ *NVK: We would like further clarification on the issued of butt vs. but *SHD: Though it seems a bit wordy for my liking, how about we remove the "but metal" from the proposal as well. Clarification of Law surrounding UN weapon inspectors The presence of UN weapon inspectors in any given member country is to be at the sole discretion of the UNEC, and any member state attempting to remove or prevent the duties of UN inspectors are to face sanctions (including temporary suspension), and should such policies continue, the nation be treated as if it is in the possession of WMDs. *AAC: Against on principle. Weapons inspectors are almost entirely ceremonial. While Stahl's action are mightily suspicious, weapons inspectors have failed to pick up on pretty much every country that has ever actually had WMD's openly, normally this comes out by said country announcing it publicly or attempting to use them, never by inspectors reports. *SHD: For, though the effectiveness of inspectors is debatable, outright opposition to having them in your country seems very suspicious, and the only reason for being against them appears to be wanting to make WMD's. Given the supposed ineffectiveness of them it probably would have made more sense to welcome the inspectors and build WMD's behind their back. *KAN: Against. Trust Me UN Re-expansion To bypass the red tape of the application process, this proposal seeks to accept UP and Stahl back into the UN along with nominal members Wales, Lapinland, Lornon and Fusonia Classify the rivers and lakes between Erfend, La Garbla and Kanestralia Free Waters This will prevent any country from being able to control the waters themselves and make trade easier. From what I can tell all of the rivers in question act as borders and would not result in any intrusion onto anyone's land. Dialogue with non-members Open dialogue with non-members, allowing the UNEC to make proposals on their behalf if such proposals are to do with the relationship of the country in question and the UN. will be at the UNECs discretion AAC, Novak, Shaderia for. Up against. Allow nukes Repeal the WMD prohibition with regards to nukes but keep inspectors. In the current state of affairs the status quo would result in only rogue nations possessing them which poses obvious detriment to our security. Chemical and Biological warfare would still be considered illegal. AAC, Shaderia for. Novak and UP abstain. The UN will regard universal transparency as a must and nuke possesion transparency of both members and non-members is essential. Non-coperativity by any nation or group in this regard will be regarded as an act of hostility. UNEC Embargo Powers Give the UNEC power to impose embargoes and sanctions on nations which mandates constituent countries to cut off economic ties. This can be applied only to non-members and suspended members. Make Bananalon the UN Military HQ Militarise Bananalon This would include defences all around it, a 3* Barracks called Bananarama and an Airbase called whatever people want to name it NVK: Bananalon is too vulnerable and too isolated to be the HQ of all UN military The Desk is hereby to be recognised as superior to the Table. *AAC: You will all burn in Tarkna for your blasphemy. AAC knows that the table is superior to all lifeforms and objects, for it is the purest form of matter. Your UN proposal serves no purpose, it shall not be recognised. abstain. *SHD: This would not change the truth it is a matter of principle to defend the glory of The Table. *KAN: There is only one wya to decide this. !!!!!Fight!!!!! Tighter restrictions on nuclear weapons Following 'Judgement Day', in which Xehopi and Telford were obliterated and over 26 million lives lost in less than an hour, a tighter restriction on nukes, or how many a nation can own, should be made in some way to prevent nuclear war being a possible doom for the world. *KAN: This is an attack on freedom. The freedom to die. *AAC: Abstain, on principle that this law is waaaaaaay too vague. *SHD: We were not too keen on nukes in the first place, this would be a good compromise *LUP: The destruction of an entire nation should not rest on the roll of a few dice. Hottie Island to be recognised as a safe haven for hotties across Arsinos who are persecuted for their insaneley good looks *KAN: Hottie culture must be protected *SHD: Abstain, unless you can show the requirements needed to classify one as a "hottie" this law would undoubtedly create more problems than it solves. Access to Ptomley's Gate Stahl having sole control of Ptomley's Gate to be considered a monopoly and free access to be granted to any nations wishing it. If necessary, the area immediately around the gate to be declared UN territory. *SHD: The area inside Outland is not UN and it has no right to place laws there, placing sanctions on Stahl's use of the Arsinos gate would be very legal. but this should not even be necessary. It's just common courtesy! *AAC: same grounds as AS, or at least it should be - see below propsal. UN funds for construction of a new airborne carrier for The Avengers After the destruction of the last airborne carrier during " Rise of the Machine God " The avengers have been forced to get around using public transport. Eughhhh. To restore morale, mobility and style the UN is asking for the funds to build a new airborne carrier. *KAN: Only a cheap one. *AAC: 1. They haven't done anything of note in an age. 2. The blew up AAC territory and killed a lot of AAC citizens. Forgo the investigation into SE's use of chemical weapons and reinforce the ban on them with greater consequence Given their use in recent days by other nations (including Kaneland, which voted against their legalisation), rules against them should be re-stated as game-wide and consequences for their use should be toughened. *KAN: Kaneland has never used Chemical weapons and kane feels that the use of nuclear weapons on SE provides mitigating curcumstances (and SE probably didn't read the law about cememical weapon bans). All Trials must henceforth be carried out via Trial By Combat Lets face it, that would be so much more awesome than the current system. The decision to replace court trials with "Trials by combat" was unanimous and this method will overtake the lengthy court proceedings. Specific details will be decided on a case by case basis or by UNEC should more order be required. Call to Arms The World Breaker has arisen. This is possibly the greatest crisis Arsinos has faced since the Rise of the Machine God. Mr Jelly Belly belives it is time for the UN to use its forces to defend Arsinos and calls upon members to mandate the UNEC to call upon the 10% forces required by law from each nation. See UN Defence Force for details. Remove all combat restrictions against the forces of the Four Horsemen Nuclear, biological and chemical measures, and anything else that might be banned under order of the UN, are to be considered perfectly reasonable measures to defend against the Steel Tide and Cult of the Machine God. Thorough background checks on all UN staff to be carried out It is a well known rumour that the UN is in the pocket of Jim Moriarty, or at least that his ears are everywhere - consider he just acquired a potentially catastrophic biological weapons, tighter security checks on current staff employed by the UN will root out potential spies. Next UNEC Council Following the near break-up of the UN and global tensions, the next UNEC should be fast tracked with the following allocations: 1 Councillor for the Dark Crusaders, 1 councillor for the CIS, 1 councillor for GRU (Including Shaderia) Hans Landa and Cookie Monster, UNEC members who bloc voted for Kaneland's nuclear retaliation, to be tried for war crimes by the ICC Banning UN member states restrictions When banning/suspending a nation from the UN, a UNEC must provide a valid reason as well as a UN Law / part of the UN constitution which that nation breached which deserved this suspension as a punishment. Failure to provide these renders both the suspension and the UNEC responsible null and void. Open up position of Loveshack mayor to election by the populace (27/09/14) Expand arrests for WMD violations As CM and Hans Landa have been fugitive for WMD violations we must consider the favouritism and unfairness doing so would constitute without also arresting other individuals for doing the same. In addition - regardless of the former statement - it is important for the UN to do so anyway in the name of justice for the millions that have died and important for the UN to maintain its authority and credibility - punishing all involved will help prevent future violations of WMD law and save lives. Individuals who must face trial: Jorhan Stahl, Kane, Cara Lee Hawksworth, Moriarty, Cookie Monster, Hans Landa Kane must, by law, wear a tutu at all times It would amuse us greatly. *SHD: Is this referring to the Coriaria plants? *KAN: This will be considered an act of war. The UN should have an Operative to help undertake missions such as finding criminals and fighting in the ICC *LUP: Defendants should not be allowed to kill them in the ICC **ANON: We can always appoint new operatives if this happens. The Fellowship of The Table The Table has caused too much devastation on Arsinos and Kane Junior the 2nd should go on an epic quest in an attempt to destroy the table, or at least remove it from Arsinos, by hurling it into an Outland volcano (Avengers mission style) *AS: Let the next map deal with it, Arsinos has seen enough of the damn table. *Kane Jr.: For I shall take the table to Outland. though I do not know the way. Proposal for illegal WMD use Nations which use WMD illegally will be not be allowed to build or possess any offensive silos. If a nation uses nukes illegally and refuses to obey this law, they should potentially face UN invasion. If a banned nation wishes to own an offensive silo again, it must be put through the UNGA. Offensive Silo's should once again be made legal (Shaderia - 21/11/2014) Given that there are countries who wish to switch over to offensive silos, but also countries who probably don't, UNEC have decided that this proposal should be put in UNGA for a vote. UN nuke plan Permit the UNEC to authorise silo action and nuclear launches if all 3 Councillors are in agreement. Authorisation by the UNEC will be non-binding on the member state but simply permission and this permission can be withdrawn at any time. Furthermore nations whose councillors are on the UNEC are excempt from such permissions: in other words countries with active councillors may not be given permission to change silo status to offensive or launch and must be a '4th country' which is a non-suspended UN member. Members do not need permission to switch back to defensive. The Loveshack silo in this context may need to be considered in a seperate proposal. Turn the area around Ptomley's Gate into UNAT and fill it with giant laser guns and big concrete walls *AS: Cos'… y'know… dragons and stuff. *KAN: It should be turned into a beauty spot as part of the fallout regeneration scheme. Re-proposal: Proposal for a one world government with an elected president Essentially, this had to be re-proposed due to the questionable legitimacy of the last law passing. *KAN: The time has come for the world to unite under the benign leadership of a great man who shall reorganise Arsinos to restore stability to crate a safe and secure society. Investigate AoA's accusations of WMDs in Rapture. (12/12/2014) Order the AoA to cease actions in the Rapture theater until UN representatives can invesetigate the claimed presence of WMDs in Rapture. If they are found, AoA may continue; if they are not, it must cease and decist all operations immediately. Category:AUN Voting Records